


What Happens in Florida...

by tsar_saltans_swan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All of them are perverts, Armitage Hux & Clan Techie are Brothers, Inappropriate Erections, Kink Discovery, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Omorashi, Potty Emergency, Road Trips, Solo triplets, Summer Vacation, no potty failure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsar_saltans_swan/pseuds/tsar_saltans_swan
Summary: Theodore "Techie" Hux, a shy computer nerd with a rocky history, wasn't particularly dreading going to the beach with the love of his life, Matt. That is, until he heard his older brother Armitage and Matt's triplet brothers Kylo and Ben were going to be with them the entire time. 5 dysfunctional people, 1 beach shack, and many, many questionable sexual encounters. What could possibly go wrong?(Currently unfinished. Rating and tags may change as time goes on.)





	What Happens in Florida...

**Author's Note:**

> I based this particular chapter on this VICE article (https://www.vice.com/en_us/article/vdybgj/deep-inside-the-chain-pub-piss-dungeon). I'm not into omorashi myself, but I thought I'd give writing it a stab. I also thought including elements of this article paired with a good old fashioned Potty Emergency would make for some good comedy. Speaking of, you read the tags.

“Oh god,” Techie thought to himself. “This is how I’m going to die, isn’t it?”

  
The highway stretched out in a straight line in front of Ben’s beaten-up little sedan for what looked like an eternity. There was nothing to look at but stretches of marsh and the occasional billboard or out-of-state license plate; nothing to listen to other than Ben trying to start up “I Spy” or “99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall”. Kylo was at the wheel, with a wild, firey look in his eyes, trying not to murder the next guy who cut him off. His own body was even starting to turn against him; in fact, his bladder was beginning to tell him that Big Gulp he downed thirty miles back wasn’t such a good idea. Worst of all was his brother, Armitage, who was gently snoring in the shotgun seat, his audiobook on the evolution of animal genitalia blaring out one earbud that had fallen out of his ear.

“ _Although most birds have no penis, ducks are a notable exception. Males have barbed, corkscrew shaped penises which spiral and burst out of them like a questionably made firework when they are aroused. The Argentine ruddy duck, or_ _Oxyura vittata_ _, has the notable distinction of possessing not only the longest penis among any bird, but also the longest penis of any vertebrate when compared to its body size,_ ” said the calm, disembodied voice of David Attenborough.

“Yep, this is it. This is how it ends. I’m going to die with a full bladder listening to David Attenborough reading off a list of things I didn’t necessarily want to know about duck penises. Great.”  
  
He caught himself. “Remember what the therapist told you,” he thought. _“_ Every cloud has a silver lining. Maybe this isn’t all that bad.”

  
He was right; there was one good thing about his situation. Matt was there. He had his head on Techies shoulder, taking the time to nuzzle his boyfriend’s neck and cheeks and giving them gentle little kisses. Techie giggled at the light, loving touches, and began to do the same thing to Matt.  
  
Matt stopped suddenly and looked at Techie with furrowed brows. “Hey, babe, you look kinda worried. What’s got your panties in a bunch?” he asked.  
  
“Oh, nothing. I’m just a little antsy, that’s all. You know how I get,” he replied, eyes darting away from him, if only because of the pressure building on his urethra.  
  
“Well, if you get too antsy, just know I’m here for ya,” he said before planting a gentle kiss on Techie’s forehead.

As they drove on, Techie looked out the window to distract himself from the building urge to urinate. He noted the contents of the billboards they passed as they went by in quick succession.  _“Porn, Jesus, porn, Jesus, porn, Jesus… fresh squeezed lemonade?_

_Oh shit.”_

Kylo adjusted his mirror so that he could see Techie and Matt showing their affection for each other. “Hey, lovebirds!” he barked with a biting, playful tone to his voice. “You’re cute and all, but didn’t you notice that we crossed the state line?”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Alrighty then. Oh, speaking of that, we’ve got a rest station coming up. Anyone need to take a leak?”  
  
Oh god...leak? Rest station? Those words were making him think. What was at first some slightly uncomfortable pressure that he tried not to notice now felt like an elephant was sitting on his dick. There was no time to pick his words as he usually did when asking about this kind of thing. He had to go, right then and there, and now was his chance. He shot up like a firecracker, pushing himself up on the arm rest on the door beside him. “I GOTTA PEE! I GOTTA GO PEE REALLY BAD, SERIOUSLY I’VE BEEN HOLDING IT FOREVER!” he yelled, instincts now taking over and choosing his words for him. “Please, please, please stop the car! I’m gonna burst!”  
  
Another awkward silence spread across the cabin of the car as its other passengers stared at Techie. His face went a bright red as he looked away, pursing his lips in shame.  
  
“If you insist, Techie,” Kylo said, now a little less bite in his voice. Barely a second passed before he saw it come up on the horizon. “Ah, speak of the devil! Here we are!”  
  
As the car pulled in, Techie heaved a sigh of relief. The rest stop, particularly the bathrooms, looked as if they had an ethereal glow around them, a halo of sorts. Perhaps it was just him seeing things in his desperation, but perhaps it was a sign that this place was his saving grace.  
  
When they parked, Techie practically sprung out of the car and started running to the men’s room. There was only one problem.

“Closed? CLOSED? How could they all be closed?” he yelled at a nearby attendant, now with tears welling in his eyes and the desperation in his voice sticking out like a sore thumb.

After watching him frantically dance around for a while, the attendant opened her mouth to speak. “Well,” she replied with striking composure, “There is one, but it hasn’t been cleaned in a while–“  
  
“That’s great! Thank you so much!” he said, limply shaking her hand in deference and gratitude before he bolted off to the one men’s bathroom on the end of the hall.  
  
Back in the car, a salmon-meat flush crept up Matt’s face from watching Techie’s desperation. Ben unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted uncomfortably close to Matt, who was watching out the window. “Hey, buddy. Is Techie’s little potty emergency getting you all hot under the collar?” he teased.  
  
“Uh, what? N-no, why would I be?” Matt replied frantically. “I’m not... into... that...”  
  
“The tent in your pants tells me otherwise.”  
  
“Well, uh, it just does that sometimes-“  
  
“When people are about to piss themselves?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean, no-“  
  
“Admit it, watching him do his little pee-pee dance turns you on. The way he squirms and shakes... mmm, it really gets your motor running, doesn’t it? And you’re already thinking about putting your hands on your dick, hoping you’ll see a dark stain grow on the crotch of his little green khakis...”  
  
“What? Ew, no-”  
  
“Y’know, he doesn’t even have to go in that gross ass bathroom. He could just piss into your mouth. It’s a symbiosis thing, you’d both benefit; he gets a place to do his business, you get a little something something to put in your spank bank.”  
  
“That’s gross– Okay, okay, okay, I’ll admit it, STOP! YOU’RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM IN MY PANTS!”  
  
“Ha ha, I knew it! You’re into piss~”  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
As he entered, he notices the bathroom is completely dark. He puts his hand on the wall and felt around for a switch. He found it and flipped it, and as a reward, was greeted with what could only be a janitor’s personal hell. He couldn't look anywhere in the room without seeing at least one stain of indeterminate origin (or an origin he didn't want to determine). There was a rather detailed penis drawn on the wall with what he can only assume is runny taco shits. A cockroach scurried across the floor, looked him dead in the eye, then scurried off into what looked like a glory hole.  
  
“God-fucking-damnit,” he thought aloud to himself.

He took a breath and began to muster up the courage to actually do his business in this dump. He stood in front of the first and cleanest urinal in the room, unzipped, and prepares himself. He started his release with a hearty “ahh”. As he was relieving himself, an odd sensation began creeping up his back.  
  
He knew he was being watched.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a crack in the wall just to the left of the urinal he was peeing into. When he walked in, he thought nothing of it, but now, he was sure someone was watching him through that fucking crack. There, he spotted just what he feared— an eyeball. An eyebrow, too. It looked around frantically before stopping in its tracks and gawking at him.  
  
“Oh, hello,” said a voice behind the wall, presumably belonging to the intruding eye’s owner. “Nice weather we’re having, eh?”  
  
Techie shrieked. It’s a good thing he was just getting done; he didn’t want to spend another minute with the pervert in the wall. He zipped his fly and tore out of the bathroom, with all thoughts of washing his hands before he left completely out the window. Besides, if the urinal was that bad, he didn’t even want to think about the sink. Once he was out, he ran back to Ben’s beat up sedan, trying to resist the urge to scream in fear in the middle of the parking lot. As he got in the car, he was hyperventilating as if his body was trying to cleanse itself of what it had just seen through his lungs.

“Are you OK?” Matt asked.

“Let’s just say that I’ve seen things that I can’t unsee. Hey Armie, do you have some hand sanitizer on you?”

The sound of his name jolted him out of his slumber. “Huh? Hand sanitizer? I have some right here,” he mumbled.

“Thank you,” Techie mumbled back.

The car jolted back to life as Kylo started driving out of the parking lot. “Anyone else have to go?” he asked. “Speak now or forever hold your pee.”

Matt piped up. “Nah, I’m good.”

Armitage kept snoring. “I’m taking that as a no, babe,” Kylo said. “Alrighty then, if everyone’s ready, our next stop; Ponce Inlet! Only three more hours to go!”

A collective groan came from the car’s passengers.


End file.
